Stitches
by MyNameIsMarley
Summary: Sally gets kicked out of the Finklestien residence because of her "trechery" Will Jack let her stay with him? (Special thanks to all you reviewers!)
1. Sally's love

I own nothing NBC (no, not the news channel you idiot) wise. I am but a simple fan of the movie who would like to make a small contribution towards it. Enjoy!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Two-and-a-half weeks had passed since the very strange Christmas of skeletons, boogiemen, and snow and fire. The snow, which Sandy Claws had summoned to Halloweentown, had almost melted away entirely leaving the cobblestone streets of Guillotine square slippery with slush.  
  
Doctor Finklestien, who had finished his "Designed improvement" of Sally, Had settled quite nicely with his new wife. As he predicted, the two had much in common. They had delightful conversations together. The doctor could now sip a fresh pot of tea without worrying that somebody may have added deadly nightshade to it. And Sally? Well, since what the doctor had made after her was her "Improved" copy, he had no use for Sally anymore.  
  
Sally, with her tattered suitcase full of her clothes and potions, trudged down the steps of the Finklestien manor. The doctor and his wife were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Well?" Said Doctor Finklestien looking impatiently at the forlorn Ragdoll. Sally sighed. "Why can't I stay here?" Said Sally in a sort of pleading tone. "I won't run away again! I promise!" "It's too late for apologies now my dear girl. You have betrayed me once too many. Plus, how could I trust somebody who keeps slipping deadly nightshade into my food and running off?" Doctor Finklestien's wife gave Sally a sort of threatening look. Sally looked down at the floor sadly yet nervously and shuffled her feet. She began to cry a little. "Don't give me those crocodile tears." Said Doctor Finklestien getting a little angry. "I've had enough! Igor! Escort Sally to the door!" "Yesshhh, Mashhhter." Came the tired ugly voice of Doctor Finklestien's noble lab assistant. "And this," said the doctor turning towards Sally, "Will teach you to be so treacherous." With that, Igor grabbed Sally's arm and lead her out the door. Sally, still weeping a little, made her way carefully down the slippery stoop. The doctor then instructed Igor to shut the door and lock it. Igor, not being a very graceful being, slammed the metal door shut. The slam gave Sally such a start that she slipped, and fell down the marble stairs causing one of her arms to come loose. Frustrated, Sally picked up her arm and her suitcase and ran to the Gargoyle fountain. She sat down next to it and began sewing her arm back on. After her arm was reattached to her shoulder, she began to cry again. Crying for being replaced, for being kicked out, and for what it seemed, having to spend the rest of eternity sleeping on the streets and eating weeds. "Stop it." Sally sobbed, scolding herself for crying. "Stop it right now. You will never solve anything through tears." Sally sniffled, wiped her eyes, and began thinking about what to do now. She could stay out here, but she would probably get sick, for it was still a bit chilly with all the ice and snow that remained. She could go to Oogie Boogie's old treehouse, but considering Lock, Shock, and Barrel still lived there, she'd never be able to sleep. But then Sally thought of.. Jack. "No" she said to herself shaking her head. "How could Jack, the Pumpkin King, stand having a girl with patched up clothes and stitches all over around?" So she just sat there, pondering this. She thought of how close they had been in Oogie's lair and. that kiss. It brought happiness to her heart remembering how they had kissed on top of Curl hill that night. So Sally made up her mind. She would go see Jack. She had not seen him at all since that night. She had been locked in her room waiting for the doctor to make his decision to throw her out or not. Bursting with old love, Sally stood up and made her way to Skellington Manor.  
  
Jack Skellington sat upstairs in his tower, reading some short stories from Edgar Allan Poe. He was in the middle of "The House of Usher" when he heard the "EEEEEEK!!" sound that his doorbell gave off. Looking at the clock, he wondered, "Who could be roaming the streets at this hour?" Shrugging his shoulders, he put down his book and made his way downstairs. Sally, outside, was debating on whether to run or stay put. She twisted her fingers in excitement. She would finally see her loved one after so long. She heard him go downstairs. Sally was just about to think that she couldn't do it when the door swung open and there stood Jack, the Pumpkin King. "Sally?" Jack said as she looked up at him. "What are you doing out here? And wh-" Jack's voice trailed off when he saw the suitcase sitting next to Sally's right leg. "Sally," said Jack in a worried tone, looking deep into her eyes, "What happened?" Sally felt tears come to her eyes again and quickly turned around so Jack wouldn't see her cry. "The doctor." Sally sobbed, "He. he doesn't need me anymore. He replaced me with another creation and told me to go away." Sally couldn't talk anymore. She couldn't help it. She fell on her knees and started sobbing greatly. Jack kneeled down, pulled her close and hugged her. He couldn't bear to see Sally, the girl he loved more than anything, be in such sadness. "Sally. Sally." Jack told her softly as she cried on his shoulder, "Sally. Please don't cry." Sally sniffed and looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "Jack. I'm so sorry I came to you like this. It's just. I didn't know where else to go." Jack hugged her closer. "Sally, come inside. It's cold out here in the night."  
  
Sally sat in the dark candle-lit living room drying her face. Jack, coming back from the kitchen, set some tea down on the coffee table and seated himself next to Sally. "So, the doctor just kicked you out?" Sally sniffled. "Well. yes. It seems that way. He doesn't need me anymore." Jack could feel himself getting angry. "But you're his creation! He can't just do that! He didn't even give you a place to go?!" Sally looked up at him. "No. He. he has a new wife now. She's my 'Designed improvement.' You've seen her, Jack.." She looked down at her hands. "She's very pretty anyway." Jack took her chin with his finger and tilted her head up towards him so that their eyes connected. "Know this," Jack told her, "Nobody. Nobody in this town or any other town is more beautiful than you." With that, Jack gave her a warm kiss. Sally suddenly felt old happiness suddenly rush back into her as if it had been away for so long. Jack looked down at her seeing that her smile, the one that he had missed so much was back. "Sally, I love you so much." Sally moved closer to him, giving him another kiss. "I love you too Jack."  
  
"You can sleep in my bed." Said Jack as he and Sally walked upstairs hand in hand. "Well. Then where will you sleep, Jack?" Jack looked at her. "I guess I'll sleep downstairs on the couch." "No. I'd hate to be a burden. I'LL sleep downstairs." Sally absolutely did not want to deprive Jack of any comfort during her stay. "Sally, my couch is fine for me. Besides, I simply will not allow you to sleep anywhere else besides a bed after what you have been through." Sally gave Jack a hug. In doing so, Jack gave Sally a kiss on her stitched up forehead and lead her upstairs.  
  
It had been about four hours after they had gone to sleep when Sally woke up screaming. Jack, hearing this, immediately woke up, jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. When he got to his bedroom he found Sally looking out the window from the bed in total horror. "Sally! Sally! What's wrong? What happened?!" Sally looked up. "N-nothing. It. was just a dream." Jack walked over and sat next to Sally on the bed. "Sally, tell me what happened in your dream." "Well." Sally quivered, "I dreamt that I was back at the lab and the doctor had me locked up alone in a small windowless room. I couldn't get out. I could never see anyone or anything ever again.." Sally put her face in her hands, embarrassed that she had always been coming to Jack for her troubles. Jack cradled her in his arms. "Oh, Sally, I just wish I could protect you from all the hideous things in this world." "Jack. I'm so sorry." Sally sat up and gave Jack a long relaxing kiss. Jack laid her down and gave her another kiss except using his tongue. Sally pulled him down lower to her and did the same. Jack began fumbling with his tailcoat and threw it on the floor. Sally undid her nightgown (which was all she was wearing mind you) and let it fall on Jack's coat. Jack did the same with his shirt, pants, and black boxers and let them fall with the other clothes. Jack crawled onto Sally and started kissing her neck. Sally licked Jack's bony white right cheek. She let out a small scream as Jack thrust his pelvis bone inside her. Jack's hands began exploring all over her body. Sally felt as if she had a star burst inside her sending all sorts of sensations from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. She clawed at Jack's ribs as she let out screams of delight from this new experience. Jack began licking her chest, her blood red lips, and her stitched neck. Yes, he too, had indeed started feeling these wild sensations. The only thing he could possibly say right now was, "Oh, Sally.. I love you. I love you!" Sally could not say anything. She simply pulled Jack closer to her, out and inside her. How they loved this new feeling of love and excitement. This went on a little longer until they finally released themselves. Sally was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. Jack grinned his mischievous yet all to charming grin. He moved over to Sally and kissed her on the shoulder. Sally, inside, was purring like a cat. Jack pulled her over to his side and started cradling her again. They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms and had the best nightmares ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Jewel's revenge

Sally woke up the next morning in the arms of Jack. She looked at him, a tender look in her eyes. Here he was, Jack, the one she had crafted a Santa suit for. The one who had saved her from Oogie Boogie. The one who had taken her into his care in a time when things were wrong. The one who loved her. Jack woke up to Sally's loving gaze. He kissed her softly. "Good morning, my dearest friend." Sally gave him a warm hug. "Good morning, Jack." They sat together, Sally's head rested on Jack's shoulder. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." "Yes?" said Jack, gliding a finger through her red hair. "Why were you up so late last night? I mean. When I came, you didn't look like you'd been sleeping." Jack sat up and stretched. "I've been having some trouble getting to sleep lately. I was trying to read to pass the time when you came." "Why didn't you tell me Jack? I would have known exactly what you needed." Sally crawled out of bed and began dressing herself. "Really?" said Jack, becoming curious. "Whatever would that be?" "Deadly nightshade, of course." Said Sally as she slipped her dress over her head. "It worked on the doctor whenever I wanted to get out." "So you're going back to Doctor Finklestien's house to get it?" Jack looked worried. "Don't worry, Jack." Said Sally giving him a quick kiss. "Just so long as I make it quick, he won't be bothered. I'd expect he'd want it out of his house anyway."  
  
Sally knocked on the metal door of the Finklestien manor. No Answer. Sally waited a bit and knocked again. Still no answer. "They must be out." Sally thought. She decided to let herself in, but briefly.  
  
She pushed open the metal door. The place was dark and quiet. The door slammed shut, as if pushed by a sudden force. Startled, Sally spun around. "It's just the wind." She told herself. She took a candle off a nearby desk. Finding a some matches in a drawer, she lit it and carried it over to the cabinet where the spices were kept. "Worm's wart. Witch hazel. Frog's breath. Ah! Here we go." She pulled out the deadly nightshade, a satisfied look on her face. "I thought you'd be back for that." Came a deep voice from across the room. Sally, frightened, turned around quickly, holding onto the candle tight. "Who's there?!" "You should know, doll girl, since I am your improvement." Sally with the light of the candle, gazed in horror at the face of Jewel, Doctor Finklestien's wife.  
  
"Didn't think anybody was home now, did you?" Said Jewel, coming slowly towards Sally. "Jewel. I didn't. nobody answered. I. "Silence!" Jewel growled at her. "What would you be needing that deadly nightshade for now anyway, hmm? Found somebody ELSE to toy with? To poison over and over again? To BETRAY?!" "I didn't betray him." said Sally, backing away. "I needed to get out.." "BITCH!!" Shouted Jewel, grabbing a steak knife from the counter. "He went through so much to create you, to sew your limbs up. to give you life and a place to stay. AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK HIM?!!" At this, Sally began to cry, the guilt was too much to take. "Ah." Said Jewel, smirking mischievously, watching a tear roll down Sally's left cheek, "You're guilty for your wrongdoings now are you? Well you should be, for you have sinned." Jewel raised the knife at Sally. ".You must be punished." Sally screamed and ran like a wildcat for the door, realizing, to her horror, that it was locked. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!" Jewel yelled, running after her, the knife raised above her head. Sally did not have time to think. She tried to run up the stairs but tripped. Thus, Jewel was instantly upon her. To keep Sally from going any further, Jewel chopped off her hands and feet. She tied them up so they couldn't move. Sally lay there, hurt and terrified. She couldn't get up. Jewel stood over her with the knife in a look of triumph. "What's the matter Sally? Hate feeling the hurt you've caused on other people? That's too bad because you're never going to see your dear friends again!" "No!!" Sally cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do things like that ever again!! Just let me go. PLEASE!!" Sally was sobbing greatly now, squirming around on the floor. "Stupid child, getting your tears all over my clean floor. I guess I'll have to pluck to pretty little eyes out too!!" Jewel was just about to do so when she was impaled with a black trident. Jewel, dropping the knife, fell down the stairs, clutching the trident embedded in her stomach. Sally looked up at the figure who had impaled Jewel. It was Jack.  
  
"Jack.." Said Sally as she gazed up at him. Jack dropped to his knees and hugged Sally close to his chest. He was crying. "Sally." He sobbed, "Oh Sally. How could I have been so careless? How could I?! You were almost. almost." He brought Sally closer to him. He knew she had almost been killed. Sally looked up at his tearstained skull. "No Jack. Please don't cry. I'm the one who should be punished. I shouldn't have poisoned the doctor all those times." Jack gave her a serious look. "If you had stayed locked up in this building, Sally, then I would never have known you." He gave her a long, loving kiss. Sally now wished she had her hands and feet. "Jack." Sally began. "Oh that's right, you're hands and feet." Jack said, suddenly realizing what kind of situation Sally was in. "Sally, I'm so sorry. I never should have let you come over here alone. Not so soon." Jack began carefully sewing Sally's left hand back on. "Jack. I'm a rag doll. I can be sewn back together. It's not much of a big deal." Jack started on the right hand. "Sally, if it were up to me, you would never have a stitch out of place. Ever." Sally started sewing her feet back on. "Jack, nobody has ever treated me like you. Not even the doctor. Your so sweet." Jack kissed her again "Sally, my dearest friend, my one true love, as long as I exist, I will always be here for you." Sally smiled. "Jack, we're both dead. We'll be together forever." Jack helped her down the stairs. "That's true. We'll be together forever .and ever." And so they did, forever. and ever. and.ever .and ever.  
  
So, my friends, as you can plainly see, Some people are simply meant to be.  
  
THE END 


	3. Special thanks!

Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for all your love-a-lay reviews! You make moi so happy!! I love you all! (not really but. eh.) I'm really sorry that I couldn't give you guys any cheesecake; cheesecake is good. TNBC is my most favoritest movie of all time so I thought I should write a romance story about Jack and Sally. (We all KNOW they make the bestest of couples!) By the way, for all you readers out there who are concerned with anatomic correctness **Sigh** yes, believe it or not, Jack DOES in fact have a tongue. You see it in the movie when Lock, Shock, and Barrel are arguing over who's fault it was to accidentally bring the Easter bunny; Jack gives them that scary face to make them stop fighting. (BLEAHHHH!!) You see it there. By the way, I am NOT a perverted freak. I just like writing about deep feelings because those are the bestest stories. (besides ACTION that is)You people have encouraged me to write more stories and. I WILL!! You can't stop me now!!!  
  
One more thing. BIG NEWS!!! Capcom is currently creating a videogame sequel to TNBC!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! The videogame is scheduled to come out Halloween, 2004. Playstation 2. .um. HAPPY!!!  
  
Many thanks, ~~Ms. Kathia Marley~~ 


End file.
